baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
MLB consecutive games played streaks
Listed below are the 15 longest consecutive games played streaks in Major League Baseball history. Notes * Hideki Matsui, although not in one league, assembled a consecutive games streak of 1,769 games combined between the Japanese league Yomiuri Giants and the Major league New York Yankees, playing 519 games consecutively in the majors. The entire streak stretched from August 22, 1993-May 11, 2006. * Ripken says that the closest he ever came to not playing during his streak was the day after he twisted his knee during a bench-clearing brawl against the Seattle Mariners in June 1993. From June 5, 1982 to September 14, 1987, Ripken played 8,243 consecutive innings, which is believed to be a record, although not one that is officially kept by MLB. Ripken himself made the decision not to play on September 20, 1998, the Orioles' last home game of the season. Rookie Ryan Minor played third base for Ripken in a 5-4 loss to the Yankees. * Lou Gehrig's streak started as a pinch-hitter. The next day he started at first base in place of slumping Wally Pipp (contrary to legend, Pipp did not have a headache), and stayed there for fourteen years. * On July 14, 1934, Gehrig, suffering from an attack of lumbago, was listed in the Yankee lineup at shortstop. He batted in the top of the first inning to preserve the streak, singled, and was promptly removed from the game. * Gehrig's streak was ended by amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, the disease that would take his life. His physical abilities rapidly declining, Gehrig told manager Joe McCarthy to take him out of the lineup on May 2, 1939. He never played again, dying in 1941. * Garvey's all-time National League record is less than half the length of Ripken's. His streak was ended when he broke his thumb in a home plate collision against the Atlanta Braves. * Tejada's streak is active. It had reached 1,080 games as of the end of the 2006 season. The streak ended at 1152 consecutive games on June 21, 2007 (broke wrist day before) when he had 1 plate appearance. * Gehrig, Williams, Sewell, Musial, Fox, Ashburn, Ripken and Banks are members of the Baseball Hall of Fame. *Despite the shortstop position carrying a relatively higher risk of injury, there is a disproportionate number of shortstops on the list: Ripken, Scott, Sewell, Tejada, and Banks. * MLB's rule 10.24©, defining consecutive game streaks, is as follows: "A consecutive game playing streak shall be extended if the player plays one half inning on defense, or if he completes a time at bat by reaching base or being put out. A pinch running appearance only shall not extend the streak. If a player is ejected from a game by an umpire before he can comply with the requirements of this rule, his streak shall continue." A common sense exemption was made for Hideki Matsui when he broke his wrist in the first inning because he suffered a certifiable injury rather than simply making a bogus attempt to extend the streak. External links *CNNSI article on the end of Ripken's streak, including a picture of the lineup card *Urban Legends article on Gehrig, Pipp, and the headache myth *List at Baseball Almanac Category:Lists Category:Records Category:Lore